I'll Blindly Follow
by BeingTaylor
Summary: An accident occurs, leaving Jack in a situation. With the help of his best friends, will he be able to get over the high hurdle or will he succumb to the darkness? Modern AU! Human!Guardians


Chapter One

A long and loud screech from a pair of brakes, broke the silence of the early Tuesday morning air. It took him a second to realize it was his brakes causing the screeching. He gripped the steering wheel in a white-knuckle hold, as if he could physically stop the car from moving.

Time seemed to slow down; he saw everything in slow motion, his brain able to take in every detail. The light blue of the sky, the squirrel climbing the telephone pole, the dark tinted windows of the approaching car, his car's reflection in said tinted windows. He saw everything.

The initial contact of the driver's sides bumpers, all he could hear were the sounds of rubber on pavement and the bending, twisting and snapping of metal and the shattering of the windshield.

The broken glass flew everywhere inside his car. Bouncing off the dash and the side windows. Bits and pieces got in his eyes and he tried the best he could to blink them out, knowing from a childhood experience with sand, that he shouldn't rub his eyes.

The sounds stopped and the next thing he knew, his car was spinning out of control across the road and into a ditch, successfully flipping the car onto it's roof. He wasn't expecting that, especially since his eyes were shut, and managed to slam his head against the steering wheel; knocking him out immediately.

A few long seconds later, the Escalade came to a stop.

* * *

E. Aster Bunnymund sprinted into the waiting room of Burgess Memorial Hospital. He skidded to a stop in front of the receptionist's desk.

"How is he?" He blurted out in his Australian accent, as he tried his damn hardest not to hyperventilate.

"Who, sir?" She asked, concern written all over her slightly wrinkled face. She leaned forward a little bit to look the huffing and puffing man in the eyes.

"Jack Frost," Aster panted as he attempted to slow his still heavy breathing. "I got a call saying he was brought in."

The lady slipped her glasses on her nose and started typing at a seemingly slow pace, he just brushed it off as his frantic mind racing with a million thoughts. "He was taken into surgery a few moments ago." She told him as she glanced at the computer screen.

"Do you know what happened?" Aster asked, finally standing up straight, showing off his full height.

"I'm sorry, I'm not to disclose that. His doctor will tell you everything, as long as he has written permission." She gave him a sympathetic look.

Aster glared at her. "Then why the hell bloody call me saying I needed to get here if you can't tell me anything?" He snapped.

"Sir, I'm just a receptionist, I have no idea if you already have permission from him to know his condition." The lady calmly told him. "Jack might have written permission for you a long time ago, if that be the case, the doctor will have it on file and will tell you everything." She gave him a soft smile. "You may go sit over there and wait until his doctor comes out."

Aster stood there for a moment before slowly nodding. "Thanks, my apologies for snapping." He began walking over to a chair as close to the emergency wing doors. He leaned back as horrid thoughts began flying though his mind._ 'What happened? Was Jack gang beat and left in an alley? Was he involved in a mugging gone wrong? Was he - shut up Aster!'_ He mentally screamed at himself.

Even though Jack and Aster weren't blood related, they viewed each other as brothers and treat each other as such. Jack, the younger, more annoying, rebel and Aster the older, stubborn but protective one. That being said, if someone did something to hurt on tiny white hair on his little brother's head, he was going to have_ their_ head!

* * *

It felt like hours before any kind of medical personnel came through the emergency wing doors.

"Aster?" An older doctor walked towards him.

"Yeah." Aster stood up to meet him.

"I'm doctor Moon, I've been treating Jack since he was brought in." The man held out his hand, which Aster took.

"Please tell me you're able to tell me about him." Aster all but begged.

Dr. Moon chuckled. "Written permission's on his record. Please follow me so we can talk in private." He motioned to an office door and began walking towards it. Aster followed.

Once the door was shut Dr. Moon started flipping through a folder he held in his hands. He pulled out a thin stack of Polaroids and handed them to Aster.

"What are these?" He asked.

Dr. Moon made his way behind his desk. "Jack was involved in a hit and run accident this morning. Those Polaroids are pictures of his Escalade."

Aster's green eyes widened. He immediately began flipping through the pictures. Jack's prized possession, is nothing but a twisted pile of metal and leather interior. "Aw man." He muttered. "Is he okay?" He looked over to the doctor sitting across from him.

Dr. Moon sighed. "Well, we had to straighten a broken leg, and one of his wrists," He began, reading from his folder. "He's got a few broken and cracked ribs, but there isn't much we can do about that. And we had to give him a few stitches above his left eye." Dr. Moon continued. "He may have a little memory issue, we're not too worried about that. Let the memory come back naturally. But, here's the thing we are worried about. We had to clean a lot of broken glass out of his eyes, and we fear, the glass may have scratched something important."

Aster sat stock still. "Where you getting at with that?" He asked, his accent coming out thicker in his upset state.

Dr. Moon hesitated for a moment. "There is a great opportunity that he may be blind."

Silence filled the room.

"Can that be fixed?"

The doctor before him shook his head.


End file.
